Culpame a Mí
by Lady.Maud.from.Catsburg
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Había tomado casi toda la sangre de su cuerpo, y lo poco que quedaba no era suficiente para la transformación, no era suficiente para que extrayera el veneno sin vaciarla, no era suficiente para mantenerla viva. Ella iba a morir. One-Shot. ExB


**Título: **_Culpame a Mí.  
_**Autora y Traductora: **_Cacheli_  
**Parejas: **_EdwardxBella_  
**Tipo:** _One-Shot Angst/Romance_

Bueno, tuve esta idea hace tiempo, pero siempre me dió fiaca pasar a escribirla, jaja. Pero, aquí está!

Espero que les guste.

**Por Favor dejen sus _Reviews_, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

_Disfrútenlo!_

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada en este Fanfiction excepto la trama. No me pertenecen ni Bella ni Edward, y_a quisiera yo._ Pero, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, quién creó la maravillosa saga de Crepúsculo.

------------------------------------------------

_Control_.

Había perdido el **control**. ¿_Por qué_? ¿Por qué no pudo resistir un poco más? ¡Solo fue un estúpido beso, por Dios!

Y aún así, no pudo contenerse. Miró a sus brazos. **Bella**. Su amada Bella yacía ahí, luchando inútilmente por su vida.

Sintió los suaves sollozos sin lágrimas en su garganta. ¿_Por qué_?

_Sos un maldito monstruo. Por eso_.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza, deseando con todas sus fuerzas negar lo que había pasado.

_El la miró_ "_Estaba pensando que hay algo que quiero intentar." Entonces tomó su cara entre sus manos de vuelta._

_La vió contener la respiración y dudó __— dudó para probarse a si mismo, para ver si tenía el control de su necesidad. Su horrible necesidad._

_Y entonces, se acercó a su amada y sus fríos labios de mármol se apoyaron muy suavemente sobre los de ella._

_Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era su respuesta._

_  
_Miró a Bella de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados suavemente, su frágil cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos.

Su mano izquierda se agarraba con fuerza de su camisa, y su derecha era sostenida por la izquierda de él.

"Bella, mi amor…" Dijo él y su voz era apenas un débil fantasma de la aterciopelada que ella conocía y amaba.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Él no podía haber echo lo que hizo. Respiró con fuerza. Si pudiera llorar sus lágrimas estarían en todos lados.

Pero claro, **no podía**.

Porque no era_ humano_.

Y era por eso que estaban allí hoy, ahora, en aquella horrible situación.

_  
Bella sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por sus venas al momento que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Se agarró con fuerza a su cabello, perdiendo sus pálidos dedos en el mar color cobre._

_Ella estaba esperando que él se separara, que se alejara como antes. Pero no lo hizo. Sintió como las manos de él realizaban un poco más de presión sobre sus mejillas mientras profundizaba el beso. Su lengua tímidamente pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de él._

_Entonces distinguió como su mano derecha acariciaba suavemente su cabello y su rostro, y su mano izquierda se movía a su cuello, a su hombro, para luego descansar en su espalda mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca que tanto anhelaba. Ella se abrió paso en su boca mientras suspiraba levemente en respuesta al contacto._

_  
_Edward cerró sus ojos firmemente y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras hacía que sus oscurecidas orbes doradas la miraran a ella. Ella abrió los ojos levemente, mirándolo.

Él se congelo ante su mirada. Porque no era una mirada de dolor. No era una mirada de furia. Ni siquiera era una mirada que lo culpara por nada. Ella lo miraba con… ¿**devoción**? ¿Como podía ser? Él acababa de terminar con su vida…

"Edward…" Susurró ella y él miró desesperadamente a sus dulces ojos color chocolate mientras ella sonreía débilmente. ¿Por qué _sonreía_? "Sabes… soy feliz."

Oh, debía estar alucinando. Respiró con fuerza y habló con una voz rota.

"¿Por qué, amor?"

Ella tomó una profunda y complicada bocanada de aire, y sus ojos color chocolate miraron profundamente a los suyos de color dorado oscurecido, llegando al fondo de su alma. _Si_ es que tenía alguna. "Porque nadie sabe que estamos acá…" Volvió a sonreír "Vos vas a estar bien…"

Él no dijo nada. Ella se estaba preocupando por _él_, mientras _ella_ era la que estaba **muriendo**. No se sintió merecedor de estar en la presencia de un ángel tan puro, tan dulce, tan perfecto.

_Tonta Bella_… Edward pensó dolorido mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla, mirando a su hinchado labio inferior, que ahora tenía un color rojo oscuro, y se sintió para la mierda. Sus apenas audibles sollozos sin lágrimas eran el único sonido que se oía en la silenciosa pradera.

_  
Realmente no podía pensar bien cuando sus labios tocaban los de ella, profundizando aquel beso intoxicante. Pero en el segundo en que su cálido, dulce, y adictivo aliento entró en su boca, perdió todo pensamiento coherente. _

_Sintió la ácida sensación en el fondo de su garganta, y no pudo evitarlo._

_Simplemente no pudo._

_Su mente se encontraba a millas de distancia mientras su cuerpo actuaba puramente guiado por sus instintos. Sujetó más fuerte el frágil cuerpo de ella, su mente ordenándole que parara, pero no quiso escucharla._

_Sintió su húmeda, suave lengua en su boca y no pudo contenerse._

_Se separó por apenas un segundo, tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, y mordió._

_La __mordió__. __Fuerte__. __Traspasó la delgada piel de su labio inferior con sus malignos colmillos._

_Instantáneamente, las manos de Bella se sujetaron con fuerza a su cabello, su cuerpo intentando convulsionarse en dolor, pero viéndolo imposible ante la forma rígida en que él la sujetaba._

_Yendo en contra de las desesperadas órdenes de su mente, Edward comenzó a beber, sintiendo el cálido, intoxicante líquido rojo correr por su boca._

_Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo entero mientras se alimentaba de la adictiva heroína que era la sangre de Bella._

_Sintió las manos de ella tratando débilmente de alejarlo. Pero no paró._

_Escuchó la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba con horror. Pero no le prestó atención._

_Y entonces, sintió otro líquido suave y cálido tocar su frente, y empapar rápidamente la mano que el mantenía en su mejilla._

_Lágrimas__._

_Las lágrimas de__** ella**__._

_Ella __lloraba__._

_Lloraba porque él la estaba __**matando**__._

_De pronto, su mente volvió de la larga distancia que había tomado durante su ataque. Y ahora __**podía**__ oírlo. Oír la aterrada voz que le gritaba que se detuviera, reclamándole que perdió el control. Y sintió ganas de llorar él también. Se alejó levemente y la miró. Su cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente en sus brazos; su labio inferior se encontraba hinchado y moreteado, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas saladas y transparentes y sus ojos mirándolo a el profundamente, con una mezcla de emociones. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?_

_  
_La sostuvo cerca de él mientras su respiración se volvía más y más complicada. Él había tomado casi toda la sangre en su cuerpo, y lo poco que quedaba allí no era suficiente para que empezara la transformación, no era suficiente para que intentara extraer el veneno sin dejarla vacía, no era suficiente para mantenerla viva. Ella iba a morir.

Trató de respirar nuevamente, y era difícil.

Edward siguió acariciando su mejilla, su boca era una línea rígida y recta, su cara mostrando nada más que dolor en sus facciones de Dios griego. Sintió como su mano izquierda–aquella que se estaba agarrando de su camisa–subía hasta su mejilla. Sus dedos se sentían como la más suave de las sedas mientras acariciaban débilmente su mejilla. Él suspiró con dolor y recostó su rostro en su mano, cerrando los ojos para ocultar la vergüenza. No quería que ella viera el monstruo que sus oscurecidos ojos mostraban. Porque eso es lo que era. Un _monstruo_.

El monstruo que había matado a su amado ángel. Entonces, cerró los ojos para no tener que ver su cara contorsionada en dolor. Para alejar el sufrimiento que ella estaba sintiendo y que él había causado.

"No lo hagas." Susurró ella, pero él no se movió. "Dejame ver tus hermosos ojos, no los cierres."

_Ella_ lo estaba consolando a _él_.

¿Por qué, oh, **por qué** era ella una criatura tan perfecta?

Abrió los ojos, queriendo ahora más que nunca poder llorar. Dejar salir **aunque sea** _algunas _lágrimas. Mostrarle que él, también, sufría con ella.

"Bella, lo siento tanto–" Dijo él, sollozando.

"No lo sientas." Lo interrumpió "Fue mi…" Respirar se volvía una tarea más y más difícil "Mi culpa."

Él no se vió capaz de mirarla mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperadamente, y ella siguió.

"Edward…" Lo llamó ella, haciendo que la mirara "Por favor, no te sientas mal" le rogó, y ahora él sí podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

No sentía dolor por su cuerpo, o incluso por la pérdida de su vida.

No sentía dolor por _ella misma_, para nada.

Sentía dolor por _él_. No físico, pero emocional. A ella le dolía verlo sufrir.

"Soy un monstruo." Afirmó él, aún acariciando su mejilla.

Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza "No lo sos." Dijo en un respiro.

"Fui débil."

"Fuiste lo que se supone que debes ser. No pudiste evitarlo."

"Podría haber…"

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza "Pero no pudiste. Y está bien. Me advertiste desde el principio en que me estaba metiendo."

"Dios mío lo siento tanto mi hermosa Bella, lo siento tanto" Sollozó él desesperadamente mientras los dos escuchaban como el corazón de ella comenzaba a detenerse lentamente.

"No lo sientas." Ella susurró, luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos. "Te perdono, Edward," dijo mientras su mano derecha agarraba más fuerte la de él. "Y te doy las gracias por estar conmigo…" murmuró "Por dejar que me vaya con la más hermosa visión…"

¿Ella lo _perdonaba_? No debería. Debería estar furiosa con él. **Asqueada** como él lo estaba. Y aún así, ella lo estaba perdonando. No se lamentaba o tenía algún tipo de arrepentimiento de haberlo acompañado hoy, y de que esa decisión hubiera acabado con su vida. _**Ella**__ lo **perdonaba**_. Era demasiado desinteresada para su propio bien…

"Bella…" Sollozó él bajo su aliento.

"Shh," dijo "No sufras, Edward." Ella tomó otra bocanada de aire y le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos "Te amo." susurró con su último aliento. Y entonces todo se acabó.

Su ángel no respondía.

La mano de ella dejó de sujetar la suya.

Ella dejó de acariciar su mejilla.

Dejó de **respirar**.

No podía ya escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados. _Para siempre_.

Nunca más iba a ver esas orbes color chocolate mirarlo solo a él.

No se iba a ruborizar, _nunca más_.

Se había** ido**.

_**Estaba muerta**_.

Se mantuvo en sus sollozos sin lágrimas mientras acercaba más su cuerpo sin vida a él.

Ella era su ángel, y él la había matado.


End file.
